Liquid crystal elements, such as a liquid crystal lens, are conventionally known which can be changed in optical properties by changing the state of alignment of liquid crystal molecules. For example, in order that such a liquid crystal lens exhibits a high lens power, the liquid crystal layer needs to be increased in thickness. However, if the liquid crystal layer is increased in thickness, there arises a problem of reduced speed of response of the liquid crystal lens to voltage application thereto.
In view of the foregoing, for example, Patent Literature 1 proposes that a plurality of thin liquid crystal layers are arranged along the direction of the optical axis to increase the speed of response of the liquid crystal lens to voltage application thereto. Patent Literature 1 describes that a spacer for keeping the liquid crystal layer at a predetermined thickness is formed of an adhesive containing spherical spacers of 20 μm diameter dispersed therein.